


Welcome to my life

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Stranger things [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 80s, Arguments, Eleven growing up, Everyone Needs Hugs, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Mike is the best boyfriend, Mikes parents get divorced, Romance, Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, Steve is a mother hen, eggos, jim tries to be the best dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Eleven is found in the pouring rain by three boys and it’s up to them to keep her safe( of course with some help)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of my birthday month ( going to be 26 ) I’m writing this.  
Wish me luck. First up season one.

Rain. It’s freezing and miserable, but for three young boys on their bikes they didn’t stop for nothing looking for their friend Will Byers.

Instead they find a speechless soak and wet girl with a shaved head and wearing nothing but a hospital gown.

The girl...didn’t talk much. Well actually she had the mind of a three year old. She didn’t have a name just a tattoo of a number eleven so mike ended up naming her eleven or el for short.

Mike gave her dry clothes, a small bed of blankets in a fort , food and kindness and she didn’t understand why he treated her nice.  
The other two boys were more confused and concerned for their safety due to the fact that they thought she escaped from a mental hospital.

Her Telekinesis power to manipulate objects and matter with one's mind impressed them , but mike wheeler on the other hand didn’t want her over doing herself. He had to explain to everyone that she wasn’t a dog ,but a person.

She didn’t understand kindness or anything except for old life at the lab with papa, but with her new friends help she can change.


	2. Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still waiting for season four

It’s been a few days since Lucas gotten into a fight with his best friend mike because he blamed eleven and now Lucas is peddling faster on his bike as he quietly screams in the radio being stalked by a white van.

“Get out of there! They know about eleven!  
The bad men are coming! All of them!

—-

Mike ends up yelling at his mother that he’s left the country and sneaks out with eleven....until they are suddenly surrounded by many Hawkins vans and eleven yeets them with her powers so they can escape.

The team comes together to find will along with Steve ( the mother hen ) Nancy, Jonathan, Joyce and hopper ( who spilled the beans about eleven in order to rescue will )

While Dustin and Lucas are looking for chocolate pudding mike confessed that he likes eleven.

“When this is over do you want to go to the snowball?”

“Snowball?”

“Yes you go to school dances...with someone that....you know...someone that you like.”

“Friend?”

“Not a friend...uh.... someone like a..( mike kisses eleven)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie but I did cry at the end of season one because I thought eleven actually died.


	3. Surprise Dustin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the chapters won’t be in order

“Now!” Mike whispered in El’s ear. Eleven stopped the toys, and the five walked out excited to surprise their friend.

“AAAAHHH!” Dustin screamed, turning around and spraying Lucas right in the face with his Farrah Faucet spray. Lucas started screaming in pain, hair spray right in his eyes. Eleven, startled by Dustin, jumped back into Mike’s arms for protection.  
“What are you doing?!” Lucas yelled, rubbing his eyes. Max and Will were right beside him trying to help.  
“You scared me!” Dustin said back.  
“Yeah, that’s why it’s called a surprise party.” Mike said.

Well how was I supposed to know that El was moving the toys!” Dustin explained, heart still thumping from being their surprise.  
“Sorry.” El said, feeling bad that they scared him.  
“El, you don’t have to be sorry.” said Mike, looking at her lovingly, still holding her hand.  
“Uh, sorry Lucas.” Dustin said ashamed. Lucas stood up, able to open one eye.

“I’ll be okay man. Don’t worry about it. And hey! Welcome back!” Lucas holding his arms out and giving Dustin a hug.  
“How was camp?” Eleven asked, still close to Mike.  
“It was great! I had a lot of fun. But I still missed you guys.” Dustin said while putting an arm around Will.

Later in the field•  
“Come on! Let’s put this satellite up!” Dustin said excitedly.

“Why are we putting this up?” Mike asked. Dustin had many reasons why, but he didn’t want to say all of those hundred reasons . So, he just said, “Fun”. Once they got to the top, Max, Dustin, Lucas, and Will started getting everything ready. Mike and Eleven say at the top, looking over everything, Eleven resting her head on Mike’s shoulder.

“It’s pretty.” Eleven said quietly. Mike looked at the field, then looked at Eleven.  
“Yeah. It sure is.” He have her a firm kiss on her forehead. Eleven wrapped her arms around Mike tighter, Mike laying his head on her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally laugh at this part lol


	4. She’s gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season one eleven disappeared and mike is depressed

Where were you when I was lonesome  
Locked away in this freezing cold  
Someone flying, only stolen,  
I can't tell, this night's so old,

( she’s gone, did she die? )

I don't want to swim the ocean,  
I don't want to fight the tide,  
I don't want to swim forever,  
When it's cold I'd like to die.

(I told her I liked her)  
( I promised to take her to the snowball)

What was that, my sweet sweet nothing  
I can't hear you through the fog  
If I holler let me go  
If I falter let me know  
I don't want to swim the ocean,  
I don't want to fight the tide,  
I don't want to swim forever,

( what do I do now? )

When it's cold I'd like to die.  
I don't want to swim forever,  
I don't want to fight the tide,  
I don't want to swim the ocean,  
When it's cold I'd like to die.

( don’t worry I promise I’ll find you somehow )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full credit When It's Cold I'd Like to Die  
Song by Moby


	5. After the snowball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season three of stranger things after the snowball mike and eleven hanging out or should I say making out lol

Ever since their kiss at the snowball they've been literally inseparable spending most of his time with her and barely with his friends.  
Dustin was away at camp, Lucas and max were always on some date and Will was still going to therapy.  
Now the more time El got to spend with him, the happier she was.

Chief Hop on the other hand didn't seem very happy about it. El wasn't sure why he did promise her that she would get to see Mike when she was still in hiding. Now that she could he seemed to get mad quickly, especially with Mike.

Like when Hop got home from work today and saw Mike and El sitting in the living room he just walked away and began making dinner or really heating up TV dinners. Since he was home Mike and El went into her bedroom, making sure to leave the door open three inches as per Hop's new rule.

Mike went over to the radio and turned it on to reasonable volume and sang along to the lyrics.  
El crawled onto her bed waiting for him to join her.

Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you  
Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you  
Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
My poor heart aches  
With every step you take  
Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

Since you've gone I been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby, please  
Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
My poor heart aches  
With every step you take  
Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you  
Every…

"What should we do?" El asked simply.

"I have an idea," Mike said leaning closer to kiss her.

"But Hop," She said leaning away slightly and looking towards to open door.

He's watching TV," Mike shrugged.

"But what if he checks in on us?" She asked biting her lip.

"If we hear him start to move, we each grab a book and pretend to be reading," Mike said grabbing the first two comics he could find and putting them on my bedside table.

Fool proof plan, Mike thought to himself.

"Okay," She smiled and leaned over to kiss him back.

Mike began singing along with the song as El tried to get him to stop. It wasn't that she didn't like his singing, she just wanted him to keep kissing her. She was also worried that he might attract attention from Hop.

They began kissing, which turned into "making out", a term El has recently learned from her friends. Both teens forgot that Hop could lean his chair back far enough to peek in without making any noise.

Their attention was suddenly torn away from each other when they heard the deep voice of El's father yell "HEY"

El looked up and locked eyes with her father. Without evening thinking she threw her hand out and closed the door with her powers.

"Why did you do that?" Mike panicked.

"I don't know!" El scrambled. "I didn't know what to do."

"Here," Mike said getting up to grab the comics off El's bedside table.

Outside the door, they heard hop get up and say something about the three-inch minimum. Then the door rattled

"Shit," Mike said handing El a book.

"El, open this door." Hop said on the other side.

"Ok open it," Mike said throwing himself horizontally on the end of El's bed. She scooted herself up to the headboard, so she was not close enough to touch Mike.

"Open the do-" Hop said becoming frustrated but El cut him off by opening the door with a tilt of her head.

They both put on their best adorable,innocent faces as they held their books. Hop on the other hand did not look pleased. They both knew they were in for it.

"What's wrong?" Mike said with a smile.

Once it left his mouth, he regretted it.

"Get out," Hop said in a deadpan voice.

Both teens sighed, knowing there was no arguing, they had been caught.

Mike grabbed his bag and headed over to the door before turning back.

"See you tomo-"He began saying.

"Out!" Hop said grabbing Mike by the arm and leading him towards the front door

"Bye!" El called after her boyfriend riding away on his bike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season three would have to be my favorite next to season one and then season two in order


	6. Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some point in season four fan made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El is sick and refuses to take medicine

For 3 days eleven Jane Hopper has been sneezing, coughing and laying in bed.  
chief hopper on the other hand as been trying to get her medicine, but every time he would mention any kind of medication el would freak out and runaway.

“Those lab fuckers probably have her traumatized!” Hopper said to himself. “Time to call wheeler and get his ass here!”

**************

Mike shows up 30 minutes later at the cabin with el’s Favorite snacks ( eggos included ) 

“El I’m here with snacks!” Mike announces walking in the cabin as hopper points mike to el’s room.

“Okay let’s try this again.” Hopper smiles making tea and coffee, looking over his shoulder to see mike spoon feeding el medicine.

“See el, everything is okay.” Mike says to his girlfriend. “when you get better, we can go to benny’s, the arcade and the movies.”

“I’d like that mike.” Eleven leans to kiss him, but hopper interrupts him by asking mike is he staying for dinner.


	7. Lucas gets Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas is jealous of mike and eleven’s relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike x eleven 💕
> 
> Everyone is in their 20s was

It was obvious to the party group that Lucas was jealous of mike’s relationship with eleven.

While Lucas and max were always arguing, breaking up off and on. Mike and eleven were making out, shopping,   
Eating eggos and driving hopper crazy with their fluff.

—————

“Damn hard to believe— oh who am I kidding of course mike and eleven are getting married in a week.” Will exclaims getting party decorations ready.

“Alright everyone let’s give mike the best party ever!” Dustin suggests hooking up music and Suzie ordering pizzas.

“Is this all really needed?” Lucas sadly comments putting up the surprise banner. “I mean they been together for years.”

Lucas, dude I know you’re recently getting back to being single for the 7th time and your depressed right now.” Steve asks Lucas. “Mike really needs his best pals right now to wish him luck.”

“You’re right Steve , and who knows max might want to get back together soon!”

“GUYS, pizza is coming in 10 minutes which gives us time to setup until mike and eleven get back from hopper’s house!” Suzie announces running into the basement.


	8. Divorce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven goes to visit mike....only to find him hiding in the basement from his crazy family 
> 
> El and mike are 16 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikes parents are getting a divorce

“Fuck you ted!”

“Up yours Karen and this chicken isn’t cooked all the way!”

“Seriously Ted, you’re at work all day and you barley talk to me when you get home!”

“Honestly are we doing this again for the 11th time?!”

“It’s the 20th time you jackass!”

*******************

( eleven quietly climbs up mike’s bedroom window and sneaks into the basement as the wheeler family continues to argues. )

"Bae are you okay?” Eleven said taking Mike's hand in the blanket fort looking into his eyes. "Friends don't lie."

Mike looked at her for a few seconds but couldn't hold it in and breaks down to cry. He leant his head on her shoulder and cried onto her blue dress.

"A divorce. They're getting a divorce." Mike whispered listening to his parents arguing.

"A what?" El confused softly.

"It's when your married and you decide you don't want to be married anymore so you move out and don't talk anymore. My parents don't love or talk anymore.  
Parents are supposed to love each other, till death do they part. They are supposed to have families that don't break up and live in the same house.

“If you want want you can come with me to live with the Byers.”

“Well.....

“Hopper and Joyce are out of the house for their honeymoon.”

“Deal, but only for a week or until you’re parents come home.” Mike says gently grabbing el’s hand before walking out the basement door and leaving his parents house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Growing up I had one parent.

**Author's Note:**

> El does remind me of me growing up with my learning disorder


End file.
